shsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fallon Family Christmas
A Fallon Family Christmas is the seventh episode of season 3 of A New Start, The Dance Dilemma. The episode aired on December 21, 2012, alongside with 'A Christmas Curse' which is an episode that involves Magic School Book characters. Synopsis A special holiday crossover episode episode with [Surviving High School's] sister game, Cause of Death! Plot The episode kicks off with Zoe, Ben, Denni and Colt in math class. They discuss their two-week Christmas break plans: Paige is going to a fancy ski resort with her Monarch Prep friends, Ben is going to a basketball camp during the second week with Owen and Spencer, Colt and his little sister Madeline are hanging out with Denni's family for Christmas and Zoe is staying home with Sam and her Aunt Cathy. Zoe also reveals that Howard is coming home for Christmas from college. On Christmas Eve, Denni, Madeline and Colt are in a very decorated Christmas-themed living room; waiting for Denni's Uncle Mal and his partner Natara (from Cause of Death). While waiting, Denni tells Colt that Uncle Mal doesn't visit often because he's busy and he doesn't get on well with Denni's stepfather Mitch. When a car honks out front, Denni excitedly yells at her sister, her mom and Mitch that her uncle had arrived, then the door opens and Mal steps in (the icons of Mal and Natara in SHS are much more cartoonish than in Cause of Death). After introductions of Natara to Denni; Raven, Cynthia and Mitch rush in. More introductions are made, and when things start to get tense between Mal and Mitch, Colt helpfully suggests 'turkey-time'. At Christmas Eve dinner, while discussing Cynthia and Mal's old family memories and Mitch cracking terrible jokes, Natara kisses Mal on the cheek; revealing to the Fallons that Natara and Mal are dating. When asked, Natara says they met during the Maskmaker case. Denni says that Colt is going into law enforcement, to which Colt replies, "Copy that, dispatch." Mitch dissaproves of the idea, while Mal supports his intrigue. Things tense between the two again before Raven and Natara help him reluctantly see through. When dinner is over, Cynthia moves the family back to the living room to decorate the tree. The family decorates the tree and sets up the living room; Colt, Denni and Maddie make a popcorn garland, Natara, Raven and Mitch kindle a fire and Mal and Cynthia talk over gingerbread. They talk about their recently late father and that Mal should spend more time with the family. Later that night, Mal hears a bang from downstairs. He cautiously makes his way there, to find an intruder with a weapon rumbling around the gifts. Mal is quick to attack the intruder, and he fights back. Mal hits the intruder in the leg with a pointsetta and he falls to the floor. Mal ensures the intruder won't escape by tying him up in a wreath. Mal breathes out, "Merry freaking Christmas" before the lights flip on, to reveal that the 'intruder' was Mitch dressed as Santa Claus and his 'weapon' was an oversized candy cane. In the dining room, everyone except Maddie sits at the table while Mitch and Mal argue about how dangerous Mal's line of work is. Mitch is angry that Mal's first reaction would be to attack while Mal says that if it had been a real burglar, everyone would be thanking him right now. Denni stands up and makes a speech about how both men were trying to protect the safety of their family. It works and Cynthia leads everyone back to bed. Christmas morning starts with Maddie yelling to everyone in the house that Santa had come and given her the doll she wanted for Christmas. The episode ends with Mitch making a toast to the family, and Maddie and Denni saying "Merry Christmas." Bonus Scene Colt is helping Mal load his and Natara's things into their car. Characters *Zoe Davis *Ben Kale *Colt Warren *Denni Fallon *Mal Fallon (from Cause of Death) *Natara Williams (from Cause of Death) *Madeline *Mitch *Cynthia *Raven Fallon Category:A New Start Category:Episodes Category:Year 5 Category:Season 3: The Dance Dilemma